Sólo para tus ojos (libro de relatos)
| lengua =Inglés | serie =James Bond | tema = | genero =Novela de espionaje | editorial =Glidrose Productions | fecha_publicacion =1960 | tipo_medio =Impreso | paginas = | isbn = | precedido_por ='Goldfinger' | seguido_por ='Operación Trueno'}} ''Solo para tus ojos (For Your Eyes Only),'' es una colección de cuentos cortos ( short stories, en ingles), escritas por el autor británico Ian Fleming; publicadas por primera vez en forma de libro en el año 1960. El título de la colección deriva de una palabra usada en círculos gubernamentales para denominar la información clasificada como altamente confidencial ( Para sus ojos solamente ). Una notificación " Ojos solamente " ( Eyes Only ) indica : a) La información contenida es solo para el conocimiento de lectores autorizados solamente. b) La información contenida no puede ser discutida con nadie. c) Para los niveles calificados. Es la novela número ocho de la saga Fleming, sobre el personaje ficticio de novelas de espionaje, James Bond El libro contiene cinco historias cortas : Historias Cortas "Solo para tus ojos", marca un cambio en el ritmo de Fleming, quien previamente había escrito novelas extensas, donde desarrollaba a su personaje. A finales de 1950, CBS hizo una oferta a Fleming para que escribiera 32 episodios, en un periodo de dos años para un show televisivo basado en el personaje de James Bond. Este trato avanzo luego del suceso que en 1954 logro la adaptación para TV de "Casino Royale" en un episodio de la Serie Climax! de la cadena de televisión CBS. Fleming garantizó el trato y comenzó a escribir tres guiones para la serie, sin embargo, CBS posteriormente abandono la idea. En 1959 Fleming reunió sus guiones y los hizo novela para una colección que originalmente llamo "The Rough With The Smooth" ("Lo áspero con lo suave"). El título se cambió para su publicación a "For Your Eyes Only" ("Solo para tus ojos") y se editó con el subtítulo de "Five Secret Occasions in the Life of James Bond" (Cinco Ocasiones Secretas en la vida de James Bond). En América el subtítulo se cambió a " Five Secret Exploits of James Bond " ("Cinco Explosiones Secretas de James Bond"). En ediciones posteriores el subtitulo fue excluido. Fuera de las cinco historias escritas en el libro, dos fueron adecuadas en adición a las líneas previas que Fleming había diseñado para los episodios televisivos. La primera, "El extraño Hildebrand" , fue originalmente publicada en la revista Play Boy de marzo de 1960. De este cuento fue tomado el personaje de Milton Krest, para la película de 1989 "Licencia para matar". La segunda historia Una parte de cariño, fue una pieza experimental previamente escrita para ser publicada en la edición de mayo de 1959 de la Cosmopolitan Magazine, esta historia en realidad no contiene elementos del agente secreto, combinado esto con un título que probablemente confundiera al publico; aquí Bond solo aparece en el trasfondo del cuento. De estas dos historias no se han tomado elementos para las películas Bond, de igual modo que con "007 en New York" hasta el momento. Las restantes tres historias se encontraban previamente escritas en estado de guión televisivo. La historia "Solo para tus ojos", seria el tercer episodio en la serie de TV, titulado en principio "Man's Work", y más tarde "Rough Justice" y "Death Leaves an Echo" hasta que finalmente quedo "Solo para tus ojos". "Risico", originalmente seria titulada como "Risiko" y de "Solo para tus ojos", se hizo una adaptación cercana para la película del mismo nombre de 1981. Argumento Una parte de cariño Panorama para matar Sólo para tus ojos Máximo riesgo El extraño Hildebrand Categoría:Libros de 1960 Categoría:Novelas de espionaje categoría:Libros de Ian Fleming Categoría:Libros de James Bond Categoría:Colecciones de cuentos cs:Jen pro tvé oči de:In tödlicher Mission en:For Your Eyes Only fr:Rien que pour vos yeux it:Agente 007 - Solo per i tuoi occhi he:לעינייך בלבד nl:For Your Eyes Only ja:007 ユア・アイズ・オンリー no:Kun for dine øyne pt:For Your Eyes Only ru:Только для твоих глаз (фильм) sv:Ur dödlig synvinkel